Healing the Wounds
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: When Robin trys to break up a fight between Artemis and Wally things don't go according to plan. Afterwards something bad happens to Robin and it's up to Artemis to clean up her mistake. Rated for mentions of rape and paranoia.


Second Fanfic. Least favorite out of the three I'm posting but I still like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

Normal POV  
>It was just a normal night in Mt. Justice Superboy, Aqualad, and Robin watching TV, Miss Martian making who knows what, then Artemis and Kid Flash arguing over the remote.<p>

"I had the remote first, so that means I get to control the TV." Artemis yelled tugging on one side of the remote.

"No it doesn't. I'm changing the channel, I don't care if you had it first or not." Kid Flash yelled back tugging on the other half of the remote.

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are no-"

"Shut up already." Yelled a very annoyed Robin. "All you guys do is fight and argue and complain about one another. It needs to stop, soon."

What happened next shocked everyone to say the least. Artemis smacked the Boy Wonder.

"Who do you think you are?" Artemis yelled, "You can't tell me what I can or can't do."

Robin holding his now stinging cheek just looked at Artemis and said, "I'm sorry." Then Robin left Mount Justice.

"What the crap was that? All he did was try to get you guys to stop fighting." a clearly angry Superboy yelled.

"Yea Artemis, you didn't have to slap him and more importantly he isn't the one that should be apologizing." Kid Flash bellowed in rage.

"You were out of line," Aqualad said calmly though angry was not even close to what he was feeling."You need to go apologize immediately."

"Why should I? He was was the the one that was out of line. He shouldn't get into things he doesn't need to." Artemis yelled in rage.

"Guys stop it, we don't need to fight about this. Artemis when he comes back just apologize." Miss Martian spoke for the fist time.

"Fine, whatever." Artemis said storming to her room.

*XXX*  
>The Next Day<p>

"Man where is Rob, it's past lunch and he still hasn't shown up." Kid Flash asked the three other members in the room. Artemis hasn't come out of her room since last night, not even to eat.

"I dunno maybe he is on a mission with Batman." Superboy said looking away from Aqualad and Miss Martian.

All of a sudden Batman comes running in. Batman never runs, something has to be terribly wrong. Batman then goes to talk to Black Canary.

"Hey guys what do you think those two are talking about?" Kid Flash asked his team members.

"Maybe we finally got another mission." Superboy suggested.

"I don't think so Supey." Kid Flash said looking at Black Canary and Batman yelling at each other.

"Superboy can you hear them?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yea, I hear them. Loud and clear."

*XXX*  
>Batman's POV<p>

I ran up to Black Canary, Dick didn't come home last night. I figured he just stayed here for the night and forgot to call, but it's past noon and he still hasn't called. It's unlike him.

"Black Canary." I had called to her.

"Yes, Batman." She responded.

"Where is Robin?"

"He isn't here, didn't he go home?"

"No." I replied with anger in my voice. "Didn't you check to see that he was there?"

"No I'm sorry I don't make him call once he gets home." She yelled back.

"Well maybe you should for this exact reason." I yelled in complete rage.

"Go look around Gothem then, your bound to find something." She said storming out of the room. Little did she know she was right. I wish she hadn't been.

{A/N: Instead of ending it here like I should I'm just going to finish the story in a one-shot because I'm to lazy to do a chapter storyXD. So enjoy.}

*XXX*  
>Normal POV<br>The Next Day

Artemis had finally come out of her room two days after the incident.

"Hey guys, have you seen Robin? I think I'm ready to apologize now." Artemis said in almost a whisper, while staring at the ground.

"No." Superboy said bluntly, not bothering to look at her.

"Look guys, I know you are mad at me for what happened but last week it was...umm...that time." She said with embarrassment evident in her face.

"Please, next time keep that to yourself, none of us want to hear it". Kid Flash joked.

"Shut up. I don't have time to argue with you. I need to know where Robin is." Artemis yelled at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash was about to yell back but then the computer announced the arrival of both Batman and Robin.

Artemis smiled, "Looks like I can go apologize now."

Artemis left the room to find the Boy Wonder followed by the rest of the team.

When they walked into the training room they saw Red Tornado and Black Canary talking to Batman, holding Robin in his arms.

"What happened to Robin?" Kid Flash asked with concern evident in his voice.

Batman never answered he just started walking towards the medical bay, with the team following him.

"Batman you have to tell us, what happened to Robin?" Aqualad asked calmly though it was evident in his facial expression that he was worried.

After hooking Robin up to all the medical equipment the Dark Knight finally answered in a voice that didn't sound like the usual Batman, it sounded like...a broken father, "Robin was...was raped."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror. Everyone had different reactions to the news, Miss Martian started crying, Superboy clenched his fists and just about punched a hole in the wall, Aqualad stared down at the floor, Kid Flash looked to be on the verge of tears, and Artemis went and held one of Robin's limp hands.

"By who?" Kid Flash asked blinking back the tears.

"His name is Timothy Kane." Batman said the man's name as it where a poison.

"What happened to him that did this to him?" Artemis asked Batman bitterly though she probably already knew the answer.

"He will be spending the next six months of his life in a full body cast. While serving a life sentence. It turns out Robin wasn't the only victim of the sick freak that did this. We should go now Robin should be awake by tomorrow." The Dark Knight got up to leave along with Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy. He turned to tell Artemis to leave the room, but when he saw her hugging the younger boy gently he told her to just stay with him for the night.

Artemis quit hugging the Boy Wonder and said, "I'm sorry Robin. I hope when you wake up you will forgive me. Goodnight."

*XXX*  
>Next Morning<p>

Artemis woke up to sound of someone gasping. She opened her eyes and saw the young bird staring at her.

"What's the matter?" Artemis asked worried he might still be mad at her for the events that happened a couple of days ago.

"Your hands are fricken cold. What did you do, put them in water then shove them into a bucket of ice?" Robin smirked but made no move to stop holding Artemis's hand.

After getting over the happiness that Robin was awake, Artemis quickly started to worry that Robin was making jokes so quickly after such a horrible event. Artemis just brushed it off as one of those 'I've experienced worse' things.

"How could you be making jokes at a time like this?"

"Never a bad time to say something funny."

"Whatever. I'm going to go tell everyone your awake." Artemis said as she got up to go get everyone.

"Alright." Robin said reluctant to let go of Artemis's cold, yet comforting hand.

A few minutes later Kid Flash ran into the room followed by Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

"Dude are you alright?" Kid Flash asked running over to Robin's side.

"Yea KF a little sore but I'm alright." Robin said not looking at his friends.

"Robin I'm so glad your alright." Miss Martian said running over to the young boy and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad to see you to Double M, now can you let me go so I can breath." Robin said gasping for air.

"Oh yea, sorry." Miss Martian apologized blushing slightly.

"How have you been holding up Robin?" Superboy asked Robin awkwardly.

"Fine. Where did Artemis go?" Robin asked.

"Why does it matter? She would just yell at you again." Kid Flash answered bitterly.

"She said she was sorry." Robin mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

But before anyone could say anything the Dark Knight came rushing into the room.

"Out, now." Batman ordered the the team followed by the 'Bat-Glare' as Robin dubbed it.

"But-" Kid Flash started, then quickly shut up when the Bat-Glare got even more fierce. Everyone then seeing that Batman wanted to talk to Robin alone left.

"Richard," Batman started. " how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little bit of pain when I move." Robin answered truthfully.

"That's good." Batman answered awkwardly. Robin knew he was hiding something. He always knew, Barman trained him after all.

"Bruce what is it? I know your hiding something, so just say it." Robin said trying to get the Dark Knight to open up.

"Richard I have to go on a business trip for the company so I won't be home for a few days, and with Alfred being out with family this week, I'm going to have to leave you here at the mountain." Batman said with an apologetic tone.

"It's alright Bruce, I have everyone here to take care of me. Plus if anything goes wrong we can call Red Tornado or Black Canary." Robin reassured Batman.

"Are you sure? Because I can always ask Clark to watch you." Batman asked.

"I'm sure, it will be alright." Robin said with a little more force in his voice.

"Alright, since your so sure you'll be fine, I'll leave you here. Now I better get going I'll see you in a few days." Batman said as he gave the Boy Wonder a hug.

"See you later, Bruce." Robin said as the Dark Knight walked out of the door.

About a minute later Kid Flash ran in followed by the rest of the team, including Artemis.

"Dude, the Bat told us you had our 'most important mission yet'. Whatever that meant. And anyways why would Batman leave you in charge of giving us missions?" Kid Flash asked in one huge breath.

"Okay, who gave him sugar?" Robin asked pointing to a twitching Kid Flash.

"No one, I found it. Now what was that mission Batman was talking about." Kid Flash now trying to calm down but was failing.

"Alright, Bats has to go on a mission for a couple of days and wants to leave me here until I recover fully." Robin told his team. Somehow lying to protect his identity has become uncomfortably easy.

"So we are going to be your babysitters." Kid Flash asked with a smirk, but was answered with a smack in the back of the head by Artemis and Superboy sending the fastest boy alive to the ground.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Robin answered chuckling.

"Oh, I've heard of these things called 'sleepovers' is it kind of like that?" Miss Martian asked the Boy Wonder.

"Yea. Yea I guess it could be like a sleepover if you guys want." Robin answered. Everyone just gave a "sure" or "why not".

"Alright, then somebody help me to my room so I can get changed so we can get started." Robin said trying to get up off of the bed.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Robin? Don't you think you should stay and rest a little bit longer?" Aqualad asked worried for the young boy's safety.

"I'll be fine, tell him Wally." Robin said looking at the fastest boy alive.

"Well man maybe you should-" Kid Flash started but stopped when he saw Robin's glare.

"This is stupid if he says he's fine, than he's fine. Let go Robin." Artemis said picking the smaller boy up bridal style and walking out of the room before anyone could protest.

"Thanks, but did you really need to carry me? I can walk you know." Robin said annoyed by the fact Artemis was carrying him.

"I know but it's fun to make you angry. You look like a little kid when your pouting." Artemis said with a smirk.

"I do not."

"Look your pouting right now."

"No I'm not, shut up."

"A total four year old face."

I don't look like a four year old and I'm not pouting."

"Oh, look where here." Artemis said walking into Robin's room. She walked over and set him down on the bed.

"Wait right here I'll go get you some cloths." Artemis said walking over to his dresser.

"I can walk perfectly fine you know." Robin said getting up off of the bed and limping over to where Artemis was standing. Artemis flinched when he saw the damage that was done to the young bird.

"You shouldn't be walking. You'll just hurt yourself." Artemis said clearly worried.

"Thanks mom, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Robin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just trying to help but if you don't want it than fine by me." Artemis retorted.

"I'm sorry. I know your just trying to help. Now can you go somewhere so I can change? Robin asked the blond archer.

"It's okay. If you need help I'll be in the hallway." Artemis offered as she walked out into the hallway.

"Thanks." Robin called after Artemis, she just gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder as the only acknowledge that she heard him.

Quickly Robin changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, a black shirt with a red hoodie over it and his signature sunglasses.

After he changed he limped out into the hallway where Artemis was leaning against the wall.

"You ready to go find the others?" Artemis asked.

"Yea let's go get some food first because I'm really hungry." Robin said as his stomach growled.

"Alright, come on then." Artemis said picking Robin up once again.

"Not again." Robin whined annoyed at the archer for carrying him again.

"Your pouting again."

"Shut up, Artemis."

*XXX*

"Do you hear that?" Superboy asked suddenly sitting up on the couch.

"No, we don't all have super hearing Supes." Kid Flash said looking over at the Boy of Steel.

"What do you hear?" Aqualad asked ignoring the fastest boy alive's remark.

"Laughter." Superboy said straining to hear more. "And arguing."

"Sounds like Artemis pushed Robin over the edge too." Kid Flash said crossing his arms and glaring at the wall.

Just then Artemis and Robin walked into the common area, Artemis still holding Robin, and Robin still pouting.

"You so are." Artemis said smirking.

"No I'm not." Robin denied, then crossed his arms.

"Yes you are."

"How long have we been doing this?" Robin asked looking at Artemis.

"Who knows? I still say you look like a little kid when you pout."

"I don't pout." Robin defended then mumbled something inaudible to even Superboy.

Artemis was about to say something else when Kid Flash cleared his throat rather annoyingly.

"Aww how cute Artemis is caring Robin around. You know we are going to have to ask you to put him down for now. Before you can start dating our little Robbie than your going to have to go through our family tests first, right Superboy?" Kid Flash teased the bird and the archer.

"Whatever." Superboy said wishing he was anywhere else than here.

Just as Artemis was about to say something Robin cut in. "I wouldn't make her mad Kid Mouth, unless you want an arrow up a certain area." Robin said giving a hi-five to Superboy.

All the color drained from Wally's face. "Dude, not cool! You can't help the enemy."

"Well if you tease me I'm going to give Artemis evil ideas." Robin said with his pixie laugh after he saw Wally's face of betrayal.

*XXX*

The rest of the day went rather uneventful. Everyone ate, went to the beach, ate some snacks, watched movies and went to sleep.

Kid Flash was asleep face down on the floor because Robin and Superboy dared him to drink three energy drinks. Artemis quickly got annoyed with a more than usually hyper Kid Flash so she tripped him and shot him with knockout gas. Kaldur was asleep in a sleeping bag snuggled up with his pillow. Miss Martian and Artemis were also asleep in sleeping bags, while Robin was asleep on the couch after everyone agreed that he takes it. Superboy said he wanted to sleep in his closet but then Robin went and got him a refrigerator box out of storage to sleep in.

It was around midnight when Artemis heard a muffled moan. She quickly shook it off as Wally waking up from the gas. She heard it again a few seconds later. She heard it a third time and quickly went to yell at Wally for making so much noise, but when she went over to where he was laying he was still in the same position not making a sound.

She was just about to go back to her sleeping bag when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Everybody but Kid Flash woke up immediately and ran to the source of the scream. Robin. They found him flailing and screaming madly.

"Robin. Robin! Wake up, come on!" Artemis pleaded walking over to stop the boy from hurting himself.

"No don't touch me! Stop it! Your hurting me! Stop, please!" Robin was shouting in his sleep, Artemis thinking he was talking to her let him go.

"Miss Martian, wake him up." Kaldur ordered.

"I don't know if I can." Miss Martian said biting her lip.

"You have to try." Superboy said looking over at Artemis trying to wake Robin up.

"Okay, I'll try." Miss Martian said reluctantly before trying to get into Robin's mind.

When Miss Martian opened her eyes she found herself in a dark room.

"Robin. Robin, are you in here?" Miss Martian called.

"Miss Martian?" The voice of the Boy Wonder came but when Miss Martian looked around for him no one was there.

"Yes Robin it's me. Where are you?"

"You need to get out of here. He'll get you too."

"Who will Robin?"

"Timothy. He's here. He's going to get you if you don't get out of here." Robin said franticly.

"Robin, it's all right I'm going to get you out of here." Miss Martian said trying to calm the boy down.

"Alright, just hurry, please."

"Here we go. You need to concentrate on something on the outside world if this is going to work."

Robin focused on anything he could from the outside world but nothing was working he tried Bruce, Alfred, and Wally but nothing seemed to happen.

"It's not working."

"Robin just think of an important person in your life."

"I already have."

"Do it again just concentrate."

Robin closed his eyes and focused on the first thing that came to mind. He saw a flash of blond hair, and a pair of bright blue eyes. He focused a little more and saw finely tanned skin. It finally occurred to him who he was looking at, he was looking at Artemis.

Just then he saw a flash of light and he woke up from his nightmares panting and crying.

"Robin are you alright?" Artemis asked grabbing Robin's hand.

"I am now. Thanks for getting me out of there Ms. M." Robin said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Your welcome." Miss Martian said with a smile.

"If you need to talk we are all here for you. Even Kid Flash, after he wakes up that is." Kaldur said putting a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

After that everyone went to go back to sleep. Except for Artemis.

"You sure your alright?" Artemis asked gripping the Boy Wonder's hand even harder.

"I...I don't think so. I just lied so they wouldn't have to worry."

"Well I'm here for you if you need anything." Artemis said standing to go back to bed.

"Can you...um...stay with me for the night?" Robin asked not letting go of Artemis's hand.

Robin took the small shrug as a yes and shoot over so she could lay next to him.

"Thanks, Artemis." Robin said as soon as she laid down.

"For what?"

"Everything, I know this must awkward for you but it makes me feel better."

"It's not awkward at all, if it makes you feel better, I feel better.

"Well, goodnight." Robin said rolling over so he has his back to hers.

"Wait, won't you have the nightmares again?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe we should talk about it. I mean that's what they do in movies right?" Artemis asked and Robin gave a small laugh.

"Sure we can talk about it, I guess."

"I used to have a therapist so I know what to do or say. So just go ahead alright."

"Alright. So ever time I close my eyes I hear his voice and see his sick twisted smile. In the darkness I'm afraid he is standing in the shadows waiting to attack me again. The only reason I'm not afraid right now is because your right here with me. I have talked to rape victims before, because I always go and see how they are doing after the attacks. They say the pysical wounds heal rather quickly, but the mental wounds almost never heal and if they do they need someone to help them heal the wounds and turn them into scars. I don't think anybody will be able to help me. When Megan was trying to get me out of my nightmare she told me to think of someone important to me, so naturally I thought of Batman, an old friend of mine, (A/N:Get It?XD) and Wally but nothing worked."

"Then how did you get out?" Artemis asked.

"Well I thought of yo-" Robin started. "Umm...nevermind."

"Why are you blushing? Embarrassed that you like me?" Artemis teased.

"Shut up."

"So you admit it."

"Crap."

"It's alright. Like you to." Artemis said then kissed him. "And I'll heal your wounds. Now go to sleep Wonder Boy."

"It's Boy Wonder..." Robin said before falling into the best sleep he has ever had.

"Sleep well. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again." Artemis said before falling asleep as well.

They both slept peacefully in each other arms...until Kid Flash found them the next day. (A/N: O.O)

Yea I'm still trying to get the whole in character thing so if there OOC I apologize. Please don't flame.


End file.
